orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Is the New Black
Orange Is the New Black is a comedy-drama Netflix series which takes place in a women's prison. The story is based around Piper Chapman, a woman whose past history with a drug dealer (Alex Vause) eventually causes her to be sentenced to 15 months in prison. The show is loosely based on the autobiographical novel ''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison'', by Piper Kerman. The show was created by the creator of Weeds, Jenji Kohan. The main title theme song for the series "You've Got Time" is written, composed and performed by Regina Spector. Series Trailer Episodes Pilot screencap.jpg|I Wasn't Ready|link=I Wasn't Ready Tit punch.jpg|Tit Punch|link=Tit Punch Suzanne lesbian denied.jpg|Lesbian Request Denied|link=Lesbian Request Denied Imaginary friends.jpg|Imaginary Enemies|link=Imaginary Enemies The chickening.jpg|The Chickening|link=The Chickening Wac pack.jpg|WAC Pack|link=WAC Pack Blood Donut.jpg|Blood Donut|link=Blood Donut Tiffany1.png|Moscow Mule|link=Moscow Mule Fucksgiving.png|Fucksgiving|link=Fucksgiving Bora Bora Bora.jpg|Bora Bora Bora|link=Bora Bora Bora Tall men with feelings.jpg|Tall Men with Feelings|link=Tall Men with Feelings Fool me once.jpg|Fool Me Once|link=Fool Me Once Can't fix crazy .jpg|Can't Fix Crazy|link=Can't Fix Crazy Thirsty Bird.jpg|Thirsty Bird|link=Thirsty Bird Looks Blue, Tastes Red.jpg|Looks Blue, Tastes Red|link=Looks Blue, Tastes Red Hugs Can Be Deceiving.jpg|Hugs Can Be Deceiving|link=Hugs Can Be Deceiving A Whole Other Hole.jpg|A Whole Other Hole|link=A Whole Other Hole Low Self Esteem City.jpg|Low Self Esteem City|link=Low Self Esteem City You Also Have a Pizza.jpg|You Also Have a Pizza|link=You Also Have a Pizza Comic Sans.jpg|Comic Sans|link=Comic Sans Appropriately Sized Pots.jpg|Appropriately Sized Pots|link=Appropriately Sized Pots 40 OZ of Furlough.jpg|40 OZ of Furlough|link=40 OZ of Furlough Little Mustachioed Shit.jpg|Little Mustachioed Shit|link=Little Mustachioed Shit Take a Break From Your Values.jpg|Take a Break From Your Values|link=Take a Break From Your Values OITNB-Wikia_S02-E12_SS_01.jpg|It Was The Change|link=It Was The Change OITNB-Wikia_S02-E13_SS_01.jpg|We Have Manners. We're Polite.|link=We Have Manners. We're Polite. Mothersday.jpg|Mother's Day|link=Mother's Day Bbab.jpg|Bed Bugs and Beyond|link=Bed Bugs and Beyond Eisbk.jpg|Empathy Is a Boner Killer|link=Empathy Is a Boner Killer Fitd.jpg|Finger in the Dyke|link=Finger in the Dyke Fitufism.jpg|Fake It Till You Fake It Some More|link=Fake It Till You Fake It Some More Chingchong.jpg|Ching Chong Chang|link=Ching Chong Chang Tonguetied.jpg|Tongue-Tied|link=Tongue-Tied Faos.jpg|Fear, and Other Smells|link=Fear, and Other Smells Dreidel.jpg|Where My Dreidel At|link=Where My Dreidel At Tittinhairin.jpg|A Tittin' and a Hairin'|link=A Tittin' and a Hairin' Weheroes.jpg|We Can Be Heroes|link=We Can Be Heroes Dmmcbt.jpg|Don't Make Me Come Back There|link=Don't Make Me Come Back There Trustnobitch.jpg|Trust No Bitch|link=Trust No Bitch S4 Promo 4.jpg|Work That Body For Me|link=Work That Body For Me S4 Promo 3.jpg|Power Suit|link=Power Suit S4 Promo 8.jpg|(Don't) Say Anything|link=(Don't) Say Anything S4 Promo 5.jpg|Doctor Psycho|link=Doctor Psycho S4 Promo 6.jpg|We'll Always Have Baltimore|link=We'll Always Have Baltimore S4 Promo 7.jpg|Piece of Shit|link=Piece of Shit S4 Promo 1.jpg|It Sounded Nicer in My Head|link=It Sounded Nicer in My Head Oitnb-place-holder.jpg|Friends in Low Places|link=Friends in Low Places Oitnb-place-holder.jpg|Turn Table Turn|link=Turn Table Turn Oitnb-place-holder.jpg|Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull|link=Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull Oitnb-place-holder.jpg|People Persons|link=People Persons S4 Promo 9.jpg|The Animals|link=The Animals Oitnb-place-holder.jpg|Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again|link=Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again Cast Main *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (Season 1-2) *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Kate Mulgrew as Galina 'Red' Reznikov *Danielle Brooks as Tasha 'Taystee' Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette Pelage (Season 1) *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne 'Crazy Eyes' Warren *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany 'Pennsatucky' Doggett *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy 'Black Cindy' Hayes *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington (Season 1-4) *Jackie Cruz as Marisol 'Flaca' Gonzales *Lea DeLaria as Carrie 'Big Boo' Black *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz Recurring *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman-Chapman *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper (Season 1-2) *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper (Season 1-2) *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Matt McGorry as John Bennett (Season 1-3) *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Alysia Reiner as Natalie 'Fig' Figueroa *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell (Season 1-4) *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill (Season 1-4) *Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell (Season 1-3) *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Pablo Schreiber as George 'Pornstache' Mendez (Season 1-3) *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer (Season 1-2) *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller (Season 1) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson (Season 1-4) *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa 'Miss Rosa' Cisneros *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso (Season 2-present) *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne 'Vee' Parker (Season 2) *Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill (Season 2-4) *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin (Season 3-4) *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio (Season 3-present) *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson (Season 3-4) *Blair Brown as Judy King (Season 3-present) *Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella (Season 4-present) Accolades Videos Orange_is_the_New_Black_Featurette_-_Seeing_Orange|Seeing Orange Orange_is_the_New_Black_Featurette_-_Behind_Bars|Behind Bars Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Piper_and_Alex_Confront_Each_Other|Piper and Alex Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Red_Goes_Pow!|Red Goes Pow! Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Meeting_Taystee|Meeting Taystee Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_You_Studied_for_Prison?|You Studied for Prison? Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Piper_Tells_Her_Parents|Piper Tells Her Parents Category:Orange Is the New Black